Fazbear Frights 1: Into the Pit
This article refers to the book. Were you looking for the location Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction from the third game of the main series? Main= is the first book of the newest book series of the franchise: Fazbear's Fright. Written by Elley Cooper with Scott Cawthon, published on December 26, 2019. Summary Five Nights at Freddy's fans won't want to miss this pulse-pounding collection of three novella-length tales that will keep even the bravest player up at night . . . What do you wish for most? It's a question that Oswald, Sarah, and Millie think they know the answer to. Oswald wishes his summer wasn't so boring, Sarah wishes to be beautiful, and Millie wishes she could just disappear from the face of the earth. But in the twisted world of Five Nights at Freddy's, their hearts' deepest desires have an unexpected cost. In this volume, horror master Scott Cawthon spins three sinister novella-length stories from different corners of his series' canon. Each story comes complete with accompanying artwork from fan-favorite game artist LadyFiszi, who brings the horror to life in startling new ways. Readers beware: This collection of terrifying tales is enough to unsettle even the most hardened Five Nights at Freddy's fans. Trivia * According to Scott's update on Steam Community, the release date of the book was apparently supposed to be on March 2020, but was changed for unknown reason, and he joked about how "no one tells him anything". *Although given an official release date of December 26th, it was available early from some physical stores, along with accompanying book of the same release date, The Silver Eyes, one of the graphical novels. *Even though the series might look like canon, the other one isn't, probably due to a plot building set. |-|Plot= Into The Pit It's the last day of school, Oswald was taken to his school by his dad before he drove off to his work. The students were allowed to bring any electronic device to school, but Oswald wasn't rich enough to have any, so he started drawing. He had been drawing mechanical animals lately for unknown reason, and he imagined them to be human-size and a bit creepy too. Oswald was taken to a library by his dad every day in his summer to spend his time, as they had no money to spend for his holiday. He would have spend his time with Ben, his best friend, if he hadn't moved out from town. He then went to Jeff's Pizza to have a cheese slice and a soda. The place was creepy and weird, as described by Ben. It has a big empty space, a stage that he had never seen anyone use, and a dirty ball pit. Jeff was also the only worker in the place. After having the same routine for a few days and being felt sorry by Ben, he was tired and frustrated. He had an argument with his dad before going back to the library. Before dad picked him up at Jeff's Pizza, Osward decided to hide in the ball pit in the place and let his dad find him. Strangely, after coming back out from the ball pit, Oswald was in a completely different place. The room was filled with children and arcade machines, and was way brighter and more colorful. He noticed there were also three animatronics standing on the stage, Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, and Chica. He found them similar to the drawings he made before. He bumped into two kids who looked like the same age as him, Chip and Mike. After playing a few games with them, Oswald started to worry about how to go back to his world. Over the next few weeks, Oswald goes into the pit to play with Chip and Mike. However, one day, he awakens out of the pit to hear screaming, frantic running and crying. He sees a man in a Spring Bonnie costume lure him backstage, and he follows out of curiosity. There, he sees 6 dead kids, each wearing party hats. Oswald runs as fast he can to emerge in the current year. Once outside of the ballpit, he sees Jeff and his dad, who are mad at him for hiding in the ball pit. They're about to leave, but just then, the bunny appears, pulling Oswald's dad into the pit. The bunny then emerges from the pit and takes Oswald to his dads car. Once home, Oswald frantically texts his mom for help, but when she gets home, she is confused as everything is normal. Turns out, everyone sees the bunny as a normal human except for Oswald. A few days later, Oswald sneaks out of the house to investigate the ballpit more, and finds his dad unconscious (but living) inside of it. He tries to get him out but just then, the bunny attacks, revealing itself as an organic creature and unhinging its jaw to bite Oswald. Oswald gets the bunny to accidentally hang itself on a rope over the ballpit, killing it. Oswald and his dad (who has no memory of the event) go home, with everything ending on a normal note. To Be Beautiful Sarah wants to be beautiful. She wishes this because she thinks she is hideous and thus invisible to the boy she likes. One day, she tries to make herself noticed by the popular girls by sitting at their table, but just ends up upset when they don't notice her, and spills a salad on her crush by accident. Later that day, walking home from school, she sees what looks like an arm coming out of the trunk of a car in a junkyard. Curious, she opens the trunk, to find Baby . She takes the animatronic home, cleans it up, and then turns it on. The robot springs to life and introduces herself as Eleanor. To show her appreciation for cleaning her up and turning her on, Eleanor promises to grant any wish Sarah may have, to which Sarah requests to become beautiful. Upon hearing the wish, Eleanor tells Sarah to give her time to think how to do it. The next day when Sarah gets home from school Eleanor gives her a necklace, and instructs her to never under any circumstance take the necklace off. Eleanor then instructs Sarah to get in bed so that she can sing her to sleep. which is the only way for her to help make Sarah Beautiful. When Sarah wakes up the next day, she sees that her arms have changed, and when she goes to school she gets a compliment from one of the popular girls about how her nails look. When she gets home, Eleanor again instructs her to get in bed, and when she gets up she is again changed. This continues until all that is left of Sarah before she met Eleanor is her face. when she asks Eleanor to change this, Eleanor warns that she may not recognize her own face. when Sarah still insists, Eleanor instructs her to once again go to sleep. Sarah wakes up with a new, perfect face, and goes to school. She becomes friends with the popular kids and gets a date with her crush. She spends an entire weekend with her new friends and her life is going really well. One night before school, she has a nightmare about Eleanor, and wakes up to find her standing over her bed. She tells Eleanor to go to the corner, which Eleanor does. That day, during lunch, Sarah trips and falls, causing the necklace to come off. She starts shaking uncontrollably and also hears screams coming from other kids. She realizes she is no longer human but scrapyard junk barely pieced together. She runs home in panic, but can not find Eleanor anywhere. Finally, she looks in the basement and finds garbage bags filled with human parts, which she realizes are her own. Turns out, Eleanor was preforming surgery on Sarah every night, removing her own body parts and replacing them with junk. Eleanor appears, wearing a necklace similar to Sarah's. She presses a button on it, and transforms into Sarah Pre-Surgery, before running off. Sarah is left alone to become nothing. Count The Ways Millie is a goth girl who recently moved in with her grandfather. Her grandfather is a collector and has many random items throughout the house. At school, Millie doesn't have many friends and spends time by herself. Category:Books Category:Fazbear Frights Books